Breath
by Anneko
Summary: Air. Breath. Something so common and underrated, yet so essential, so... Human, even.


**Breath**, a _Kuroshitsuji_ fanfic

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Like you might have guessed.

**Author's note:** For one of my fanfic writing challenges, and here's the result. Hope you like it. :D

* * *

Air.

Breath.

Something so common and underrated, yet so essential, so... Human even.

They were death gods. They didn't need to breathe. They did, though, mostly out of habit, but they did. It just felt natural to them and lack of breathing actually made them uncomfortable, like something was out of place, like something was missing.

A sigh. William had just gotten home from work, pulling his tie loose and sitting on his bed, running his hand through his hair. The last soul he was sent to reap that night was a young man. Smoke inhalation. It made him contemplate the importance of air and breathing.

William had died from smoke inhalation. He should've been dead, but then, for no reason, he could breathe again. But then he turned around to find his corpse laying on the floor of the burning building, flames threatening to engulf him at any minute, and a grinning man with long silver hair standing in front of him.

Air. Breathing.

It was unimportant to them, but in a way, it was still important to him.

And Grell's breathing had the most enticing sound ever.

He had noticed that a few days back, when the red reaper had fell asleep and he needed to get something from his room - a pen or something. Grell was particularly tired that day, so the habit of breathing persisted through the night, and William had just stood there for a while, listening to the calming sound of Grell breathing in and out.

For some unnamed reason, he loved it. The way he let out a little gasp when he laughed, or the way he sighed when he was tired. It was a beautiful sound indeed.

It turned him on.

He couldn't help himself. Shift, lay back, unzip, slide. His arousal was more than evident.

He scolded himself mentally for getting an erection from thinking of Grell, his coworker, but as his fingers curled around his cock, he didn't really care. He sighed at the feeling of his cold hand against his hot member, thinking of Grell, and how his hands would feel, and how his body would feel, hot and tight around him, and how he'd breathe, oh, how air would escape his lungs and his parted lips in short little puffs, pants, gasps.

How _he_'d make him gasp. And pant. And writhe, and squirm and moan and clench around him when he came and _scream_ his name, his head falling back, his hair cascading down his shoulders like a wave of blood.

His own breath was getting ragged, he couldn't hold on to himself much longer. The sane part of his mind was shouting at him, angry that he was imagining Grell in such lewd positions, that he was picturing himself with him, touching him, groping him, fucking him senseless until he was but an incoherent, gasping mess.

And he would call his name, his voice only a whisper, a released breath, warm against his ear.

"Grell!" He cried out, louder than he intended, but the thought of dominating the feisty male was...

"William, is everything oka-"

He grunted, slightly curling around himself and gritting his teeth as he came, his semen spilling forth and staining the bed covers and his clothes.

And Grell, Grell stood there, not naked and hard and whimpering his name but fully dressed, eyes wide in shock and mouth hanging open, his hand on the doorknob.

William didn't even have time to process his orgasm. His mind was already reeling and why are you here, you should still be back at the office and hoping Grell would shut his damn mouth because the way his lips parted made him want to shove his cock right through them and fuck his mouth thoroughly, until he came and Grell would swallow because oh yes, Grell swallows and his mouth is probably just as hot and he'd probably blow a breath against his head and make his cock-

William, what are you thinking? And Grell was swallowing his saliva _and that should be my cum_ and licking his lips to talk.

"I... Will... My name, you..." But he couldn't find the words to ask what the _hell_ had just happened, and William was reaching for his handkerchief and cleaning himself off, still not thinking correctly. "...You were thinking about me?" William didn't have to answer, though. He knew what that answer was anyway.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"No. I got out at seven today. Don't change the subject." He couldn't read his eyes. Dammit. "Were you thinking about me while masturbating?" William sighed.

"Get out."

"Answer me!"

"What do you _want_ me to say?" William snapped right there and then. He couldn't stand the red one. He was too loud, too annoying, too obnoxious, too damn _sensual_. "Yes, yes I was thinking about fucking you mindlessly while I jerked off? That I was thinking of how good you'd look lying naked under me?"

"William...!"

"Don't you get it?" William asked, standing up and walking to the younger reaper. He backed up but his back met the door, though he didn't remember closing it. "Isn't this what you bloody _wanted_ in the first place?" He asked, lashing out at him, tearing his vest open and starting to work on the top buttons of his shirt. "Fuck, Grell..."

"Will, stop." Grell asked, his voice quiet and small, trying to push the other reaper's hands away from his torso, trying to get him to stop teasing his nipples through his shirt, trying to close his legs so the thigh Will had jammed between his to rub at his crotch would fall to its rightful place. "Will! What's _wrong_ with you?"

He halted. Out of nowhere. Grell blinked and looked at him but he couldn't meet his eyes, they were too far hidden in the crook of his neck. Will was standing perfectly still.

He wasn't even breathing.

Then.

Then his thigh stopped taunting him, and his hands slipped down his sides and around his waist, and William pulled him close and hugged him.

"...I'm sorry." He whispered, the breath he was holding brushing Grell's skin. "I'm not myself today."

"I could tell." Grell said curtly. William could feel his heart beating fast against his chest. He had scared him, and he knew it.

Grell sighed. That sound made William close his eyes and relax, his shoulders dropping. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't say anything." Was William's answer, and he stepped back, towards the bed, reaching a hand out for Grell to follow him, which he did, hesitating at first but then allowing himself to be carried to the bed. William sat and motioned at Grell to straddle him, which he did, and he pulled them both down onto the bed, seeking Grell's lips, kissing him tenderly.

That last soul had done quite a number on him. It didn't help that the young man looked so much like himself.

"...Just breathe."


End file.
